Humanity's strongest love
by lostinbookstores
Summary: Mikasa is trying to let go of her feelings for a certain corporal in the scouting legion. But maybe Levi doesn't want to be forgotten just yet. Very fluffy sweet oneshot that I enjoyed writing a little too much.


_**Disclaimer: **__I am saddened by the fact that I do not own SNK or any of its characters. I just play with them and make up relationships for them. Reviews (even if they just say hi) make me smile, so if you liked the one-shot, please let me know, and I might write another :) Love, __**Lostinbookstores**__._

Mikasa was standing by the lake, staring out into the distance. She felt as lonely as she had ever been since joining the survey corps. People liked her, she was a strong soldier, and had killed her fair share of titans. Still, something about the way the moon was reflected in small fractals in the water's surface made her want to cry. Or maybe it was that she was allowing herself to finally let go of her stupid feelings.

Love and killing titans do not go together very well. Especially if the person you're in live with is your superior and clearly doesn't return the feeling. He'd made that clear enough numerous times, when he treated her unnecessarily harsh and critical, even compared to his standard behaviour. No, she definitely had no business being in love with Levi Ackerman. But the feeling still burned within her. He was so brave, so strong, so confident. And he fought with all he had for the people he cared for, a quality she valued in people above all. And he never expected anything in return. Well, exept for cleaning duties of course. She smirked. Even his ridiculous obsession with hygiëne, as extreme as it was, displayed what a caring person he was, for others as well as for his environment.

She shook her head. Let him go, she thought. He doesn't care for you the same way you do for him. She sank to the ground, looking down at the dark haired girl reflected in the water. Pretty, but not beautiful. The grey eyes that were usually so carefully kept in a neutral expression now showed a deep sadness, that made their colour darken slightly.

Stupid feelings. She would gladly face an army of titans to never feel this heartbreak again. She threw a pebble, and watched it bounce off the water's surface four times before it sank. She threw another, but it was too thick and submerged immediately.

Suddenly she became aware of the sound of quiet footsteps. The kind of quiet footsteps only years of stealth-training could achieve. A corps member. Her head shot up in alarm, as she tried to regain her composure before facing whoever was approaching. Then, her carefully constructed neutral expession broke, when she saw it was him. She was tired of acting like being around the man she felt this stupid unrequited love towards didn't hurt.

Levi's normal, concentrated expression changed to worry when he saw her face. Mikasa was known for her great instincts, and she knew her aggrieved look was interpreted as s sign that danger was near.

"Are we..." He began, his voice urgent. "There are no titans near, don't worry corporal." She spoke quickly. Hoping he would leave her after that, so she could carry on with trying to forget him. No such luck. Levi stayed where he was. "Your pants will get dirty, if you keep sitting in the sand like that." He said. Typical. Mikasa folded her legs underneath her. Damn the dirt, she thought, and looked away from his disturbingly handsome face. But he apparently wasn't going to let her ruin her uniform, because he held out his hand towards her to help her up. Unable to resist touching him, even in this small, insignificant way, she took his hand, electricity flowing through her as his thin, long fingers wrapped around hers.

She shook her head, trying to clear it of that stupid longing for him. He noticed her sudden movement of course, but was still silent. He was so often silent. I wish I knew what you were thinking, she thought. "You act weird, soldier." He said, after studying her for a while.

" what's going on with you?" His tone was all business, like usual. "I'm not feeling so great." She replied, truthfully, staring over the water.

"Are you sick?" He asked, sounding a little worried. Mikasa was confused. Why would he be so mean to her during training, and worry about her health now. "Why do you care?" She snapped. She wished he wouldn't make her hope he might have feelings for her after all.

"I just want you.. Er.. My corps to be healthy. So, mikasa, tell me what's wrong." He replied, uncharacteristically rephrasing. She sensed that he was a little uncomfortable, which was strange for him. She looked at him for a second before replying, "Levi, have you ever been in love?"

Her question took him off guard, and he looked away, for the shortest of moments lost in what she believed to be memories of lovers past. When he remained silent, she said "I'll take that as a yes." She continued, her voice low "Although the pain if not being loved back is probably unfamiliar to you."

He stared at her, his face filled with an emotion she couldn't quite place. "I know that feeling all too well." He said, eventually. Mikasa was intrigued. "What kind of person would reject you?" She asked, staring into his dark eyes.

He laughed, though it wasn't a happy sound, "You little shit, are you kidding around? I'm not the kind of person people fall in love with. I'm solitary, closed off and cold. Not the kind of man you'd like to be with." Before she could think, mikasa had already uttered the words. "You're wrong."

Levi looked at her as if struck by lightning. "What did you say...?" He spoke, in that guarded tone of his. Mikasa felt heat spread through her cheeks, as she spoke quietly, "That you're exactly the man I'd like to be with." She averted her eyes, as if studying a pattern in the sand. Then, she felt his fingers touching her chin, lifting up her face. His eyes seemed to shine in an almost feverish way, as they moved from the blushes on her cheeks to her own eyes. And then, never breaking eye contact, he inched closer, until she could feel his breath on her face. Only a few milimetres seperated them now, as she heard him breathe "are you sure?" She could only nod, dazed and confused, before his mouth crashed down on hers. His one hand was still on his chin, while the other tightened around her waist, as his mouth explored hers in a way that made their recon missions look like playdates. Her hands tangled in his (perfectly clean and soft) black hair, as she pressed him even closer, until they broke the kiss, both gasping for air.

"I wanted to do that since the first time I saw you in battle." Levi said, his voice husky, and slightly unsteady. "You were so fierce and strong and beautiful." His gaze moved from her eyes to her lips and back.

Mikasa was stunned speechless. "You.." She paused, "You.. Like me?"

"Do you need a handwritten love note, little brat?" he asked, regaining some of his usual attitude, but he couldn't keep a smile off his face. "I more than like you, Mikasa. I'm in love with you."

"But..." Mikasa sputtered, while a voice in her head asked why she questioned this wonderful turn of events, "You were always so mean to me during training. You always made me feel so incompetent and stupid."

"I owe you an apology about that." Levi began. "I just thought... I just thought it'd be easier to make you hate me when I realized I had feelings for you. Then I wouldn't get my hopes up about your feelings, and I would be able to get over you easier."

"That's twisted logic, Levi, and you know that. But I'm glad you explained it to me. I always wonder what you're thinking." She looked at him questioningly. "I hope you'll let your walls down for me sometimes, and talk to me." She stared into his eyes. I also hope you never did get over me." Mikasa smiled.

"Don't worry, even Humanity's greatest soldier is strong enough for that," he smirked, before leaning down and brushing her lips with his once more.

'

Mikasa was standing by the lake, staring out into the distance. She felt as lonely as she had ever been since joining the survey corps. People liked her, she was a strong soldier, and had killed her fair share of titans. Still, something about the way the moon was reflected in small fractals in the water's surface made her want to cry. Or maybe it was that she was allowing herself to finally let go of her stupid feelings.

Love and killing titans do not go together very well. Especially if the person you're in live with is your superior and clearly doesn't return the feeling. He'd made that clear enough numerous times, when he treated her unnecessarily harsh and critical, even compared to his standard behaviour. No, she definitely had no business being in love with Levi Ackerman. But the feeling still burned within her. He was so brave, so strong, so confident. And he fought with all he had for the people he cared for, a quality she valued in people above all. And he never expected anything in return. Well, exept for cleaning duties of course. She smirked. Even his ridiculous obsession with hygiëne, as extreme as it was, displayed what a caring person he was, for others as well as for his environment.

She shook her head. Let him go, she thought. He doesn't care for you the same way you do for him. She sank to the ground, looking down at the dark haired girl reflected in the water. Pretty, but not beautiful. The grey eyes that were usually so carefully kept in a neutral expression now showed a deep sadness, that made their colour darken slightly.

Stupid feelings. She would gladly face an army of titans to never feel this heartbreak again. She threw a pebble, and watched it bounce off the water's surface four times before it sank. She threw another, but it was too thick and submerged immediately.

Suddenly she became aware of the sound of quiet footsteps. The kind of quiet footsteps only years of stealth-training could achieve. A corps member. Her head shot up in alarm, as she tried to regain her composure before facing whoever was approaching. Then, her carefully constructed neutral expession broke, when she saw it was him. She was tired of acting like being around the man she felt this stupid unrequited love towards didn't hurt.

Levi's normal, concentrated expression changed to worry when he saw her face. Mikasa was known for her great instincts, and she knew her aggrieved look was interpreted as s sign that danger was near.

"Are we..." He began, his voice urgent. "There are no titans near, don't worry corporal." She spoke quickly. Hoping he would leave her after that, so she could carry on with trying to forget him. No such luck. Levi stayed where he was. "Your pants will get dirty, if you keep sitting in the sand like that." He said. Typical. Mikasa folded her legs underneath her. Damn the dirt, she thought, and looked away from his disturbingly handsome face. But he apparently wasn't going to let her ruin her uniform, because he held out his hand towards her to help her up. Unable to resist touching him, even in this small, insignificant way, she took his hand, electricity flowing through her as his thin, long fingers wrapped around hers.

She shook her head, trying to clear it of that stupid longing for him. He noticed her sudden movement of course, but was still silent. He was so often silent. I wish I knew what you were thinking, she thought. "You act weird, soldier." He said, after studying her for a while.

" what's going on with you?" His tone was all business, like usual. "I'm not feeling so great." She replied, truthfully, staring over the water.

"Are you sick?" He asked, sounding a little worried. Mikasa was confused. Why would he be so mean to her during training, and worry about her health now. "Why do you care?" She snapped. She wished he wouldn't make her hope he might have feelings for her after all.

"I just want you.. Er.. My corps to be healthy. So, mikasa, tell me what's wrong." He replied, uncharacteristically rephrasing. She sensed that he was a little uncomfortable, which was strange for him. She looked at him for a second before replying, "Levi, have you ever been in love?"

Her question took him off guard, and he looked away, for the shortest of moments lost in what she believed to be memories of lovers past. When he remained silent, she said "I'll take that as a yes." She continued, her voice low "Although the pain if not being loved back is probably unfamiliar to you."

He stared at her, his face filled with an emotion she couldn't quite place. "I know that feeling all too well." He said, eventually. Mikasa was intrigued. "What kind of person would reject you?" She asked, staring into his dark eyes.

He laughed, though it wasn't a happy sound, "You little shit, are you kidding around? I'm not the kind of person people fall in love with. I'm solitary, closed off and cold. Not the kind of man you'd like to be with." Before she could think, mikasa had already uttered the words. "You're wrong."

Levi looked at her as if struck by lightning. "What did you say...?" He spoke, in that guarded tone of his. Mikasa felt heat spread through her cheeks, as she spoke quietly, "That you're exactly the man I'd like to be with." She averted her eyes, as if studying a pattern in the sand. Then, she felt his fingers touching her chin, lifting up her face. His eyes seemed to shine in an almost feverish way, as they moved from the blushes on her cheeks to her own eyes. And then, never breaking eye contact, he inched closer, until she could feel his breath on her face. Only a few milimetres seperated them now, as she heard him breathe "are you sure?" She could only nod, dazed and confused, before his mouth crashed down on hers. His one hand was still on his chin, while the other tightened around her waist, as his mouth explored hers in a way that made their recon missions look like playdates. Her hands tangled in his (perfectly clean and soft) black hair, as she pressed him even closer, until they broke the kiss, both gasping for air.

"I wanted to do that since the first time I saw you in battle." Levi said, his voice husky, and slightly unsteady. "You were so fierce and strong and beautiful." His gaze moved from her eyes to her lips and back.

Mikasa was stunned speechless. "You.." She paused, "You.. Like me?"

"Do you need a handwritten love note, little brat?" he asked, regaining some of his usual attitude, but he couldn't keep a smile off his face. "I more than like you, Mikasa. I'm in love with you."

"But..." Mikasa sputtered, while a voice in her head asked why she questioned this wonderful turn of events, "You were always so mean to me during training. You always made me feel so incompetent and stupid."

"I owe you an apology about that." Levi began. "I just thought... I just thought it'd be easier to make you hate me when I realized I had feelings for you. Then I wouldn't get my hopes up about your feelings, and I would be able to get over you easier."

"That's twisted logic, Levi, and you know that. But I'm glad you explained it to me. I always wonder what you're thinking." She looked at him questioningly. "I hope you'll let your walls down for me sometimes, and talk to me." She stared into his eyes. I also hope you never did get over me." Mikasa smiled.

"Don't worry, even Humanity's greatest soldier is strong enough for that," he smirked, before leaning down and brushing her lips with his once more.


End file.
